


Of Time, Space and Magic

by sonic_spoondriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bad Parenting, Canonical Character Death, Gryffindor Ryan, Hufflepuff Thirteen, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Thirteenth Doctor, Slytherin Yaz, doctors as siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonic_spoondriver/pseuds/sonic_spoondriver
Summary: Youngest of thirteen siblings, Thete Smith enters their final year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Ryan Sinclair
Kudos: 10





	Of Time, Space and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about these characters a lot lately, so here's my obligatory Hogwarts AU and first real fic  
> (also, fuck JK Rowling - every character is trans until proven otherwise)

"Thete, if we don't leave now we'll miss the train."  
"I'm Coming!"  
Sixteen-year-old Thete Smith lived with their older brother Nigel and his gregarious American boyfriend Jack. They had moved out of home two years prior due to a disagreement with their mother. Apparently, the women couldn't handle the news that her thirteenth child and only 'daughter' was non-binary; she didn’t directly kick Thete out, but the Smith house no longer felt like home.  
Of course, most of their brothers were accepting — the younger ones especially, they’d always been close. Nigel, having moved out as soon as he turned seventeen, was happy to take Thete in; he had experienced their mother's prejudice first hand.

Both Nigel and Jack had come to see Thete off at the station, taking their roll as guardians seriously. The group got a few scornful looks passing through the crowd of muggles. Thete put this down to either Nigel’s shaved head and mysterious aura (which came off as misleadingly threatening) or Jack’s refusal to let go of his boyfriend's hand (which came off as appropriately intimate); these judgements died out almost entirely as they passed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. To the wizards that occupied this veiled platform, normal was purple hats as tall as your arm and weird was a word not yet coined.  
“And you’re sure you’ve got everythin’?” Nigel teased, catching his sibling as they veered towards the edge of the train platform, sight blocked by the mountain of luggage on the trolley in front of them. Thete scrunched up their nose and stuck their tongue out at their older brother, blonde hair falling across their face.  
“I wouldn’t need to stack it like this if you’d just give me that ‘bigger on the inside’ spell...”  
“The undetectable extension charm is not for personal use Thete, you can’t just go enlargin’ things willy nilly,” Nigel scoffed, crossing his arms over his long leather coat.  
“Don’t listen to him,” Jack said, carefully lifting the cat carrier off Thete’s trolley, and giving Nigel a quick kiss on the cheek, “rules are made to be broken.”

Jack and Nigel helped carry the luggage on to the train, Thete’s trunk proving to be the most awkward as always. Nigel gave them a banana for the road and an accompanying goofy grin before saying goodbye. They’d see each other again for Thete’s birthday; it wasn’t long to wait.  
Thete was glad the two had come along; it was nicer than any start of term farewell Thete had experienced in the last six years.

☀︎𝚹∙𝚺☀︎

While waiting for the train to depart, Thete opened the cat carrier and let Idris hop out on to the seat next to them. The cat was a blue-grey Russian mix with yellow eyes like fog lamps. She purred softly and Thete nodded as if in agreement. They’d found the cat two years prior, lurking in the entrance of Nocturne Alley. Well, ‘found’ may not be the correct word; ‘stole’ would be more accurate, since Thete saw the cat run from The Magical Menagerie. The shop in question was known to have less than satisfactory living conditions for its animals and the cat seemed to like Thete well enough, so they saw no harm in adopting the poor girl.  
The cat was now slowly shredding the bottom of Thete’s rainbow-striped T-shirt with no complaints from its owner.

As the train began to chug away from the station, the door to the compartment slid open to reveal the smiling faces of Ryan Sinclair and Yasmin Khan. The two had been friends since their first year, leaving Thete as a newcomer to the group, but it didn’t take long for Ryan and Yaz had accepted them as one of their own.  
“Sorry we’re late,” Ryan said, taking the seat closest to the window and giving Idris a welcoming scratch behind the ear, “Some kid’s trunk fell open on the platform and we hadta help round up his pygmy puffs.”  
“Shouldn’t be legal, the way he had ’em stuffed in like that,” said Yaz, sliding in next to him. “You should’ve seen it Thete.”  
Excited to see their friends again, Thete couldn’t help but go on a long and passionate rant about the unethical treatment of magical creatures. As Thete rounded off their thirteenth point about the morality of magizoology Yaz put a hand on their knee, startling them back to reality.  
“Enough about that, I’ve got something to show you.” Yaz pulled back her dark hair to reveal the small green badge pinned proudly to her leather jacket with a shy smile.  
“No way, you got Head Girl!” Ryan gawked.  
“Knew you would,” Thete grinned. “Yasmin Khan, Head Girl. We’re among royalty Ryan.”  
“D’you know who’s Head Boy?” Ryan probed, earning a badly hidden scowl of jealousy from Thete.  
“Not sure yet, gotta be from the prefect pool though,” Yaz replied, looking down in thought. “Orion Masters would be a good candidate I guess and maybe — oh Thete I know you don’t like him but you don’t have to make faces.” Yaz laughed as Thete screwed up their nose in disgust.

The three continued to chat for the remainder of the journey, bantering about Thete’s on-again-off-again rivalry with Masters and discussing what adventures the new year would bring. By the time the train pulled in at Hogsmead the trio had all robed up into their uniforms. Thete bent down to cuff the bottom of their trousers and neaten the yellow braces over their chest, before noticing Ryan struggling with his red and gold tie. He’d got it almost all the way but every time he pulled it tight, it would stop far short of his collar in an increasingly wrinkled knot. He seemed about to give up when Yaz lent over to help, going slow so that he could replicate it later.

The carriage ride from the station to the castle wasn’t a long one and the group passed in silence, the skeletal horses an ever-present reminder of those they had lost. The three friends were no stranger to tragedy. Later, during the feast, Thete tried to think of a way to bring up Ryan’s gran, knowing too well what the thestrals had reminded him of. Unfortunately, awkwardness won and Thete decided that the rhubarb crumble was a more enjoyable conversation topic for everyone.

They had been together when it happened. Yaz had invited Thete to stay over the winter holidays and Ryan lived so close that the three spend every waking second together. Knowing that Thete had very little experience with the non-magical world, Ryan’s grandparents had taken the group on a train. Grace and Graham were wonderful, immediately embracing Thete for the oddball they were. Thete had marvelled at how the machine moved without the use of steam or magic, while the others hid chuckles of amusement at the pureblood’s technological ignorance. Thete had been about to ask what “free wifi” meant when a grotesque ball of tentacles carved through the roof of the passenger car. Before the teenagers could respond, Grace had stepped forward to shield them from this unknown threat.

The creature turned out to be an overgrown murtlap, likely attracted to the send of magic radiating from the young wizards and confused, so far from its usual habitat. It hadn’t meant to kill Grace, but that didn’t make her any less dead. The Ministry’s beast division dealt with the creature and officially labelled the incident a train crash. Thete felt for Graham, who had no one to talk to about the reality of his wife’s death, owing to the ministries shoddy cover-up.

“This pudding really is somethin’ else,” Thete said, before taking another generous mouthful. Technically they shouldn’t have been sat at the same table, especially at the welcome feast where house unity was possibly more important than ever, but the three hadn’t seen each other all summer and it was bad enough not sharing a common room. Yaz’s fellow Slytherins didn’t seem to mind, possibly too intimidated by her Head Girl status, or more likely Thete’s ability to fit ten profiteroles in their mouth in one go.  
“Thete,” Ryan laughed, “you’re dripping custard all over the table!”  
Yaz rolled her eyes and revealed her wand.  
“Thete you’re unbelievable, scourgify.” The table cleaned itself of custard and Thete grinned a mischievous grin that made Yaz scowl and then laugh. “How am I meant to cope as Head Girl when you need one on one supervision?”  
The other two laughed hard at this. It was going to be a good year after all.


End file.
